


Milk Box-san

by HesitantHamster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon, Crack, Halloween prompt, M/M, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HesitantHamster/pseuds/HesitantHamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the drunk leaned forward to slap Hinata, a cold, sarcastic voice pierced through. The vampire was unable to ignore the authority in the voice and everything quieted down. </p><p>’’I know you are pissed off at the runt but that’s going too far. Did ya not learn any manners and courtesy your lordship? You are making a scene.’’ </p><p>a.k.a</p><p>A KageHina halloween crack prompt~ :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Box-san

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Haikyuu fanfic, hope you like it! :3

The tick tock of the clock was eerily in the dead silent classroom. The countdown brought different reactions from the students, some panicked due to the lack of time fumbling through their small pile of test papers. Others glared murderously at the clock as if they could force time to go faster. 

 

A loud ring resounded through the room, sighs echoed mourningly as everyone handed in their tests. Hinata passed his papers forward while yawning loudly. He stretched his stiff torso with the grace of a small kitten trying to find a more comfortable position.  

 

’‘The test is over now. The school starts again the 25th, don’t forget to do your homework. Enjoy your holiday everybody!’’ said the teacher, gathering her papers before walking gracefully out of the room to the sound loud cheers. 

 

A grin split Hinata’s face as he stood up, shoved everything into his bag and ran towards his bike. He had to find a costume for Tanaka-senpai’s Halloween party in the evening. Tanaka-senpai had invited the team and he had finally managed to convince Kenma to come... (after using his super-awesome guwaaaah puppy-eyes he had finally given in). In his blissful state he almost walked into a certain intimidating setter. 

 

’’Oi Hinata you idiot! Watch where you’re going,’’ Kageyama growled, sapphire orbs glaring down at him. 

 

’‘Yeah yeah, but I’m in a hurry to go and buy a costume for the party! I don’t know what to buy...’’ Hinata pouted while scratching his neck, contemplating his costume. 

 

’’I haven’t bought one either, still that’s a crappy excuse. Can’t you multitask you dumbass?’’

 

’‘You haven’t bought one either? Then let’s go together Kageyama!’’ Hinata exclaimed, skipping excitedly as he tugged at Kageyama’s jacket. 

 

’’ It’ll spoil the experience you dumbass! You’re supposed to find a good costume so no one can recognise you!’’ 

 

’‘Okay then... See you later!’’ Hinata yelled, dashing past Kageyama in a way that reminded him of their quick. After shaking his head in exasperation glancing at the orange bobbing head running towards the bikes, he walked towards the exit. 

 

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

 

_Later that evening..._

 

’‘Wooooah this is so COOL!’’ 

 

Hinata’s eyes sparkled in awe as he looked around at the party. There were tons of people dancing, different lights shifting through the smoky and sweaty room. The music was so loud his heartbeat seemed to beat in the same rhythm. Loud cheers made him feel energised, pumped up to go out on the dance floor...

 

He jumped eagerly before skipping towards the door to pass into a world of music and dancing but suddenly he got tugged back. Surprised he looked behind him, but there were only a few people walking on the road sniggering at him. He glanced down, realising that he had forgot how much rounder his pumpkin outfit made him. He must’ve made quite the sight, trying to squeeze himself through the door crimson colouring his cheeks. His heels digged stubbornly into the ground as he pressed with his entire weight, he needed to get in! 

 

It was futile though. He breathed more heavily, his cheeks growing more and more red as he continued to try to squeeze himself through while cursing himself for picking a surprisingly inflexible costume. 

 

’‘Hey hey it’s Hinata! How have ya been shortie?’’ 

 

Suddenly Tanaka-senpai’s delinquent appeared in his view with a large grin on his face. Any other day Hinata would’ve dismissed it as just another one of his facial expression. Today senpai was dressed as a zombie with fake blood splattered all over his clothes and a foggy white sclera covering his usually dark eye, amplifying the horror. Hinata let out a shrill scream trying to jump back. Unfortunately he was still stuck in the passage, the recoil of his motion throwing him forward a bit. 

 

’‘T-T-T-Tanaka-senpai! You scared me,’’ Grimacing at the voice crack, he continued.  ’‘Can you help me? I’m stuck...’’

 

Bewildered Tanaka stood still a couple of seconds before guffawing so loudly the whole party seemed to pause for a bit. After calming down, he responded while drying the tears in the corner of his eyes.

 

’‘Yeah sure, I’m such a good senpai,’’ He stated proudly, hooking his arms around the outfit and pulled Hinata through. 

 

’‘This party is so powaaa, guwaaah!’’ Hinata said excitedly as he glanced around in the large room. 

 

Tanaka only laughed once more at his enthusiasm before nudging him in the direction of his teammates. He began to snigger as he slowly recognised some of them. Tsukishima had dressed himself as a gloomy vampire, complaining over how noisy the cheers were. Beside him the calm voice of Yamaguchi tried to persuade him to stay. Dressed as a ghost, it made a hilarious sight seeing the ghost shyly pull the vampire’s sleeve through the white bed sheets. His ever supportive ‘’Tsukki!’’ and the ‘antenna’ on his head sticking out of the costume were the only indications of his identity. 

 

In the corner of the group Asahi fumbled over his words as he tried to apologize to a nervous girl who was equally pale as her skeleton outfit. His mummy costume only made everything worse, the girl seemed to grow more and more tense att every word that left his mouth. It resulted in  Daichi smacking Asahi’s head, berating him while Suga apologised kindly to the girl. The pair was dressed as a wizard respectively a witch, holding wands and wearing long black capes. Nishinoya-senpai was nowhere in sight, but his loud exuberant voice in the crowd behind him revealed his presence. 

 

Hinata smiled fondly at his team before looking longingly out into the crowd. The steady beat of the house music fired him up. Still, there was still one face missing....

 

’‘The king isn’t here yet, if that’s who you’re looking for.’’ Tsukishima’s snarked in symphony to Yamaguchi’s giggling. 

 

’‘That’s not who I was looking for!’’ Hinata yelled defensively, feeling a bit embarrassed. 

 

’‘Aw, how cute. Actually it’s so cute I’m going to get cavities and puke my guts out, ’’ he droned with complete deadpan look.

 

’’I wasn’t looking for him!’’ 

 

Pouting at his fellow first-years, Hinata stomped stubbornly towards the dance floor. The crowd was borderline overwhelming in addition to the fact that his pumpkin outfit didn’t help at all. Apologising repeatedly as he trudged his way through the crowd. The sound of Yamaguchi’s laughter still seemed a bit too loud. 

 

It wasn’t until he looked around that he realised that he had gotten lost. The dance floor was much bigger than he had imagined and he suddenly felt uncomfortable on it. The people were dancing too close and the intimacy was something Hinata wasn’t used too. He was used to the freedom of movement, jumping on the court while feeling unstoppable slamming tosses from Kageyama.

 

Shaking his head - as if the motion would change his train of thoughts - he started to make himself over to the exit again. The voices of his comrades had faded and the deafening cheers seemed to resound everywhere. The battle against the crowd seemed to go a bit easier this time, reaching the exit relatively fast. Unfortunately he underestimated his sense of balance with his new costume, bumping into a big sturdy guy. 

 

’‘Hey you, where do you think you are going young man?’’ 

 

Gulping nervously, he looked up with a sense of doom. Towering above him stood an older guy dressed as a vampire, glaring ominously towards him. His cheeks were stained with fake blood and the reek smell of alcohol was overwhelming. 

 

’’I-I’m s-sorry!’’ Hinata squeaked scooting backwards.

 

’‘That is not enough! You just made me spill all over myself! My new shirt was completely new. I demand a worthy compensation...’’ 

 

His voice was disgustingly nasal. He was trying to sound professional and act vastly superior. While fumbling over his words Hinata felt lost with how to deal with the situation. Vampire-san got more and more furious with every word and their surrounding started to get quiet. 

 

’’... and what did I expect? You are probably too poor to be able to compensate me financially. But don’t worry, my butler can find a solution to this. You have to repay your debt after all you little sh-’’

 

Just as the drunk leaned forward to slap him, a cold, sarcastic voice pierced through. The vampire was unable to ignore the authority in the voice and everything quieted down. 

 

’’I know you are pissed off at the runt but that’s going too far. Did ya not learn any manners and courtesy your lordship? You are making a scene.’’ 

 

Hinata slowly turned around. What he didn’t expect though was a big cardboard box klutzily designed as a milk box. Slender legs and arms stuck out as he awkwardly waddled forward. In any other situation Hinata would’ve probably started to laugh in disbelief at the incredulity. This time he didn’t dare and it was all due to the aura of radiating power over said person. The costume was so dorkily made it was actually cute. The glimses of his face though looked horrifying. No, correction; his smile was horrifying. 

 

_No one dared to comment the absurd outfit. It stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd, a Milk box waddling between vampires, zombies, etc. Though Hinata had to admit, never had a Milk box ever looked so terrifying in his entire life._

 

’‘C’mon on let’s calm down shall we?’’ 

 

The underlying threat beneath the forced pleasantry made the snob apologise hastily, stumbling over his words in the process. Hissing out something like ’’I-I’ll b-be back’’ before heading out. The small audience who had gathered around slowly began to scatter. 

 

’‘Are you okay?’’ asked Milk Box with a gruff voice. 

 

’‘Y-yeah I’m fine, I just didn’t look enough and then he was suddenly in front of me and scared me and I was like ‘eeeeek’!’’ Hinata responded animatedly, waving his arms in the process. ’‘And then you, Milk Box-san was really cool and guwaaah scaring him so he ran with his tail between his legs! ’’ 

 

There was a small silence. Milk Box continued to look at him with an empty stare before breaking out in a small, sincere laughter. The radically shifting emotions between intimidating to concerned and finally laughter changed the impression of Hinata had of his new companion. 

 

’‘You idiot.’’ Milk Box-san said fondly without any bite. ’‘Be a bit more careful next time won’t you? Sometimes people will ignore the violence because they don’t want to risk themselves. ’’

 

’‘How kind of you Milk Box-san.’’ Hinata beamed like the sun. ’‘What can I do to repay you?’’

 

Garbling with rosy cheeks, Milkbox looked away for a moment before awkwardly clearing his throat. He kept muttering something under his breath that suspiciously sounded like ‘how cute.... wait... but there’s other way to describe that bright face...’ before clearing his voice hesitantly. 

 

’‘It’s not necessary, after all I already have everything I want,’’ he said with a soft voice, in contrast to his previous cold, intimidating one. ’‘Playing volleyball and having a great team-’’ 

 

’‘Really?! Do you also play volleyball? Which position?’’

 

Milk Box-san seemed pleasantly surprised at Hinata’s enthusiasm, grin enlarging at the question. 

 

’‘Setter, and you?’’ 

 

Their conversation continued for a long time arguing about the best formations, attacks and in short everything. The exchange extended itself past midnight. When both of them started to yawn simultaneously, looking at each other with bleary eyes, they decided it was probably time to head home. At the entrance Milk Box hastily scrawled his number onto Hinata’s arm, grabbing all of his things as fast as he could. He looked visibly disappointed declaring that he had to leave immediately.  

 

’‘It’s no problem, I’ll contact you tomorrow! See ya later Milk Box-san!’’ Hinata called after the other as they parted ways. 

 

’‘See ya and don’t bump into more people, you idiot.’’ 

 

The voice was soft despite the harsh words right before he started running towards the nearest metro station. Hinata laughed, watching as he disappeared out of sight. His new friend seemed like a - what was it called now again... tsun-something?

 

Smiling as he biked home, Hinata was glad that he had made another great friend. 

Nothing seemed to be able to ruin his good mood, not even the suspicious glances from the pedestrians or the chilling wind. He must’ve made up quite a sight, clad in a pumpkin outfit, biking down the road while humming off-pitch songs.

 

_The stars was beautiful tonight._

 

**XXXXXXXXX**

 

’’.............. NO WAY.’’

 

Hinata’s words were coated in disbelief as he stared speechlessly at his phone. Blinking countless of times, proceeding to rub his eyes as if it could break the illusion. But no matter what he did the text on his phone remained the same, as if mocking him. 

 

_The following number already exists on your phone under ‘Bakageyama’, do you wish to rename your contact from ‘Bakageyama’ to ‘Milk Box’?_


End file.
